My Little Secret
by Scherri
Summary: Max is a slient, beautiful girl. Fang is a hot new kid. Max doesn't like to talk, because she's afraid of letting out her secret. How does she make it through high school without talking, but isn't that kinda hard?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope u enjoy this as much as I did typing this! Watch out for the unicorns, they've escaped my closet. Call *** *** **** if you find them! One has an axe and resembles a turtle(don't ask. Max and Fang found it at the skewl and gave it to me for safe keeping), another one looks like Osama Bin Ladin(Please don't ask about this one), and the last one changes it's form from a Unicorn to a human to a very hot Fang. :D ENJOY!**

Max POV

I never thought I'd say this, but I hope I enjoy High Skewl. I remember when I was on top of every clique, along side with Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. We all ruled the skewl until of course, family drama took a course through my life. I was just nine years old when it happened. My dad Jeb had gotten mad at work and hit my mom for the first time. She acted casual, and let him do it. I kept asking her why she would let him, but she always said "I have to take one for the team". I remember her smile that was so genuine. She resembled a model, and why she hooked up with a scientist that's looney, I don't know. The last time I seen her, she looked beautiful.

She had hazel eyes and the brightest blonde hair you could ever see, she wasn't some bimbo that seduced every person she could, she was a nice woman. She had a smile on while she trembled the slightest bit. It ticked Jeb off, he hated when people showed fear, and whenever they did he would only hurt them more. My mom smiled and a tear strolled down her cheek, she was smiling for her last time. Her life ended because of that bastard! Jeb took a curtain rod and hit her multiple times in the head with it. There was so much blood I felt like passing out. But I couldn't even close my eyes because Jeb had strapped me to a chair and his "friend" held my eyes open while I screamed, hoping for someone to come help. But no one heard,no one ever hears. He took the rod and popped off the bal shaped top leaving a tube with a sharp edge. I knew what he was going to do, he was going to kill her.

After she left, I had escaped and took my little sister Angel with me. I had been saving up some cash for some time, because I knew this was going to happen. And soon it did. I had taken a taxi to my Aunt Martinez's house, and she gladly invited us in. She kept asking where my mom was, and a year later she finally had the guts to go to my father and call the police, he admitted he killed my mom, and while he said so he was smiling like the joker. He was happy he ended a life. I was happy I ended a life, the police gave him the death penelty. He had died in the electric chair, and I had watched, secretly.

I don't believe that was really my dad, because he was crying like a baby would. My dad would laugh and try to escpape like the crazy guy he is. I think he's out there hiding, trying to locate me and my sister. I knew it.

I had gotten "help" froma professional when I was ten, and my counselers at my school try to help, but I refuse to listen to their crap. They think I can just forget, but I can't, especially when you have excellent memory.

I had dragged myself off the bed and trudged to the hasty bathroom waiting for me to use. I locked the door and pushed aside my hair. I looked like a grumpy horse in the morning. Scary and mean. I looked in the mirror to my right and found a note. I remember this note. It's when Ella and Nudge thought I was leaving them, when really I was just moving to my Aunt's for some peace from Jeb. I inhareted the house, but I sold it quickly to the real estate. I didn't want to remember that night my mom got st- SHUT UP MAX! Your paranoid. Get over it! Uh!

I picked up the sticky note and crumpled it up for the bajillionth**(Funny word!)** time. We were great friends. The happiest. We were the girls who literally had everything. With my mother dead and Jeb "dead", my sister and I had gotten ALL their money. And my parents were billionairs! Of course if anything happened, my mom put all the money in a bank account, when I turn eighteen, I will get all of it, and I will have the right to take my sister. I will take her and we will run away, to wherever I want to go!

I threw the paper on the ground and slid down the wall and landed in a familier way. I had my knees up covering my swollen eyes. I held my face in my hands as I remembered our perfect freindship, but it ended, because of my stupid memory's. My paranoid little mind. I was twelve when it happened.

_We were walking all togather, and by "we" I mean Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Lissa and me. I was secretly morning over my mothers death. I would tell no one. Not even a mouse. Lissa was nice back then, but she was so curious. She would ask questions that made no sense._

_"Max, why won't you talk to us?" Why? Because I was afraid of it slipping out of my mouth. If I told, it would be followed up by a desperate cry, a wanting. I shrugged it off, and of course Lissa had to jump in and be her curious self, she normally is._

_"Max is just a stupid girl, she is obviously emo! Look at those cuts on her arms and legs. And look at that overly large scar on her head! She tried to commit suicide!" I did not! I'm not emo! My father cuts me! He abused me! "Max, is not who we think she is...She's a stupid emo girl who asks for attention from every person she sees. Did you see how she was eyeing that man who looked over twenty five! She is a slut! She asks for attention from every god damn thing! Excuse my lango, but who the fuckin hell do you think you are bitch!" She was my best friend since pre-school. We used to play dolls togather. I would be Ken, and she would be Barbie. _

_A tear rolled down my eye as I hid my face beneath my overly large sweater. It was my moms. She cared for me so much, and this would have never been happening if she didn't leave me!_

_"Max, you are a slut. Those baggy clothes are filthy! You probably were with another girl! Eew Max! Your probably a by too! Disgustiong!" Nudge had told me off. Lissa had told me off. They all ganged up on me as I looked at my clothes. I wasn't allowed in our house, because I was staying at my Aunts. I should have told them when I could. I should have killed Jeb when I could. I felt a surge of anger roll up my body as I got in Lissa and Nudges faces and told them off._

_"Your all bitches! Nudge I thought we were friends, shopping buddies! I hated shopping, but in a way you made it fun. Your such a mean person! And Lissa, look whos talking! You fuck every man on earth and your only twelve! Why would you all believe her! She's been lying to us all for years!" With that in mind I stalked off towards my Aunt's house and ran to my room. My private space, where Jeb couldn't hurt me, or where Lissa couldn't turn on me. I was alone._

_The next day at school they ignored me, obviously taking sides with Lissa. My new enemy._

I hurried up and got dressed in my usual clothes, a pair of worn out skinny jeans and a tee shirt that said "Go on take your shot" and had a sign of two stick figures fighting. Obviously I thought of myself as the one who actually won, and the other one who had miserably failed, Lissa.

I ran down the steps and took a piece of bacon and savored each bite. I decided I should take the whole plate and ran out the door ready for my first day of high skewl. Here at Flockwood High, they have securaty cameras every where. They had gangs, loners, emo's, and then there was the Popular ones. My old friends. Of course, Lissa was the head one. Mostly because she was slutty. I can't believe they thought I was slutty when she kissed every boy she seen, even if he was ugly. She's such an ass licker. Ha! Ass licker... :P

I walked up the steps that lead to the main office to pick up my scedule. I turned around the corner and bumped in a black wall. First of all the walls here at Flockwood were white and gold, second walls can't talk English, they obviously talk wallanese! Duh!

"Sorry." I said picking up my stuff. The "wall" bent down and helped my pick up my pencil case and sling bag(Overly large bag that consists of a large pocket on the inside and "slings" over your shoulder and to your side).

"Watch where your going, you could hurt yourself." I nodded and he handed me my sling and case. "I'm Fang by the way, and your-" he was obviously waiting for my name.

"Maximum. Maximum Ride, but you can just call me Max. Thanks for helping me, and I guess I'll see you around?" Gosh, I just liked flirted with the hottest guy ever. And he looked seventeen!

"Yeh, I guess. I'm in ninth grade, what grade are you in?" I held up my hand and pointed to the main office while walking towards it. He caught my drift and started walking to.

"Ninth." I said casually. I don't want to scare the new hottie off. Wait-I never said that!

"Cool," I picked up my scedule and he picked up his. "I got biology first period and Algebra l second. How about you?" I looked at my scedule and felt the slightest excitement.

"Same. So I guess I can show you to our first period?" He nodded and I led him to our first class. Biology. I took a right turn, and almost seconds later regretted it. Lissa and her little club where over there staring at me. Iggy had the smallest smile I've ever seen in my life on. When Lissa looked his way he obviously regretted it. She took his arm and came towards us. BTW: Iggy had been going out with Lissa for two years now, but he really didn't want to by the fear in his eyes as soon as she walked in the room. Nudge and Iggy would make the perfect couple. I started to take Fang's hand and lead him to our class, but Lissa blocked us.

"Hey Maxie! I see you have a new friend. What's your name hottie?" He looked between Lissa and me and caught my drift quickly by answering her question.

"Nick, I'm Nick." But I thought it was Fang... I'll ask him later.

"Oh, cool name. Are you busy this Friday? We can go to my house, and have some privacy. Or we can just go in that closet over there? Your choice." First off-EEW! She has a boyfriend! She's cheating on him right in front of him, that idiot!

"Oh that's cool, but me and Max were going out this friday, right Max?" I gave him the look and shook my head.

"Sure are! Ha-ha, you run around Lissa, have Iggy suck you dry, or maybe go in the boys locker room and have all those guys cheat and be the slut you are and stick your head in the boys bathroom. Or you can go seduce the principle, he looks easy for you." I smiled my most evil smile ever, and shoved her out of the way. Fang gave me a questioning look, but I shrugged. I hope he isn't the talking type.

**Me: So guys how do you like it?**

**Lissa: It was fine, but remember to put in that one part with Fang and I. I want some of him, he's like rich chocolatte, nice and yummy. And make sure to put some tongu-**

**Me: WTH! Lissa shut the fudge up! You whorrer! Eew. -walks over to Fang and takes his hand- Let's go babe, she's on her high again. Turtlecorn, get the axe out!**

**Turtlecorn: HMMNA HMMNA HMMNA! -Lissa shuts his mouth with hand-**

**Lissa: I know you want some turtlecorn. Come and get it.**

**Ke$ha: WTF! Lissa that's my unicorn boyfriend! You would know this if you wacthed me make out with him on my new music video "BLOW"! You *****!**

**Lissa:-Turtlecorn cuts off her ear- AAAH!**

**Turtlecorn: HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA**

**Me: That's enough drama for me. REVIEW TO GET ANOTHER EAR CUT OFF!**

**/\**

** O.O REVIEW FOR ME TO MAKE OUT WITH KE$HA!**

**UU **

**^TURTLECORN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't stand not updating without telling you Fang's side of the story! So here it is! Oh and I found one of the Unicorns selling crack to Humphry the bunny on the side walk. Only two more to go! WOOP WOOP!**

Fan POV

My mom thought it would be a great idea to go move to Flockwood county. She said it would be fun. Fun doesn't mean leaving your friends and finding new ones, and let me tell ya, I ain't good at it. I used to live in Virginia with my mom and dad, but they got a devorce when a maniac got out of prison and kidnapped my sister Brigette and raped her and murdered her. Even though she was a complete slut, I kind of missed her. She was my twin, although we looked nothing alike, she still had my blood. I had black hair, she had red. I had brown eyes, she had green. Typical all american girl, while I was well, I don't know...

I stepped out of the house and looked around. The high skewl looked way differant from my old one. I had failed ninth grade last year, because I went crazy with the murder. His name was Jeb. I was in the alley with my sister, when a guy came up and said all this stuff on how he's going to kill his daughter Max. And I was freaked, but being the stupid girl my sister was, she seduced him and agreed on going with him. I called mom, told her and hours later I find my sister laying on my sidewalk dead. Call me paranoid, but I think not.

I walked up the high skewl and turned left around the corner. I felt something light hit me and made me stagger backwards, but the person that hit me was on the floor. Oops! I looked at the girl standing before me, she had light blonde hair, and the bluest eyes ever. She was beautifu-GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF FANG! I'm new, only friends. Okay, I'm calm. I bent down and helped pick up her stuff.

I heard her mutter something, but I think she said "Sorry".

"Watch where your going, you could hurt yourself." She nodded and picked up the papers scattered around her. When she was done I continued. "I'm Fang by the way and your-" She seemed to think and finally caught on. I watched her mouth slide open gently.

"Maximum, I'm Maximum Ride, but you can just call me Max. Thanks for helping me, and I guess I'll see you around?" Is she flriting with me? Hmm...

"Yeh, I guess. I'm in ninth grade, what grade are you in?" She casually pointed her finger and started moving towards a room with a lot of teachers, probably the office.

"Ninth." Not much of a talker are you now?

"Cool," She picked up her scedule and read it while moving her lips to form the words. How cute, wait woah! "I have Bioligy first period and Algebra l second. How about you?"

"Same. So I guess I can show you to our first period?" I nodded and she began to walk out the door, but as soon as she took a right turn down a narrow hallway, she stiffened. A group of sluts stared at her. WTH! The red-head took the strawberry blondes arm and they walked towards us.

"Hey Maxie! I see you have a new friend. What's your name hottie?" Umm...

"Nick, I'm Nick." I didn't want her calling me any other name, but this one. Even though it's not even my real name...

"Oh, cool name. Are you busy this friday? We can go to my house, and have some privacy. Or we can just go in that closet over there? Your choice." Isn't that her boyfriend?

"Oh that's cool, but me and Max were going out this friday, right Max?" She looked at me with those eyes, but I just smiled and begged for her to help me. She nodded and just when I thought it was over, it wasn't.

"Sure are! You run around Lissa, have Iggy suck you dry, or maybe go in the boys locker room and have all those guys cheat and be the slut you are and stick your head in the boys bathroom. Or you can go seduce the principle, he looks easy for you." I widened my eyes in shock. Obciously Max and Lissa had some past, but oh well. I gave Max a questioning look, but she just shrugged. That's girls for ya! She shoved Lissa and took my hand and ran down the hallway to Biology. Her hand was so soft. And her lip-shut up Fang!

So anyway we walked into the room and she motioned me to sit by her in the back. She's exactly like me, always sit in the back. You can do whatever you want, anytime you want, as long as the teacher can't really see you, and by the looks of how many people were here, I would thank god if the teacher even remembered my name.

Fifteen minutes later the entire class was full, and the teacher started calling names.

"Lissa!" Said the teacher.

"Here! And so is the slut in the back, you can call her Max! She's open tonight through sunday, 24/7. Good 'ol Max! If you decide you want to cheat on your girlfriend, go to the almighty Max! She'll fix your hormone problem!" I looked at Max, she looked so sad, so angry.I wanted to help her, but for one: I don't talk infront of people alot. And two: The boy who held onto Lissa earlier spoke before me.

**"Don't** worry Lissa. I remember this morning when you tried to seduce the new kid, remember. Then you like went up to Max and whispered in her ear you'll be at her house at eight? Remember that? Then like Max totally bitch slapped you! Gosh, Lissa that was hilarious! I remember after the slap you were like turned ON! Hahaha, then you like tried to like kiss her, but you like got punched in the face instead! Good 'ol Lissa. Oh, and by the way, we were never a couple Lissa. I asked you out in the seventh grade and like in eigth you turned all slutty and stuff, so just so you know, every guy hates when you cheat on them constintly. We're over you whorrer!" I stared at the guy in utter disbelief. Wow!

"But IGGYKINS! I like totally love you!" He looked at her and whispered something in her ear, something no one would ever hear except for them two. So his name was Iggy. Hmm...strange name.

"Max, look I'm sorry I believed Lissa. Somehow I think she gave me a pill and made me believe her. Will you forgive me?" What happened exactly? She started to smile, but Lissa jumped up and hit Max. Oh no she dideeennnt! **(Sorry I just made Fang have like a total bitchy girl moment lol, the turtlecorn made me! He threatened to take my cookiez and glitter! We can't have that!)**

Max stood up and hit Lissa across her face. Lissa stumbled backwards and tripped on a pencil sending her to the ground. Lissa stood up quickly and took Max's hand trying to squeeze it, but Lissa's hand was soo small it reminded me of a mouse. Max just smiled, Max took Lissa's hand and squeezed so hard you could hear the muscle pop. Yikes!

"Bitch, I'm tired of you calling me a slut! Who do you think you are to be naming people for who they aren't. We were best friends Lissa, so tight! But you let your curiousity get the better of you. I hope you have a hell of a life, because soon, it will end. I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to hurt you. M'kay?" Lissa just nodded and ran out the door.

What a wonderful day this turned out to be.

**Me: This chapter sucks. I can tell you that! But lemme tell you this, the next chapter will be so awesome you'll cry! Iggy is now here to spoil some of the next chapter!**

**Iggy: Although I can't see, I'm here to say the next chapter will be AWESOME! Mostly because I'm in it and stuff, so woop woop! AAANNNNDDD my new girlfriend is Scherri. And let me tell yah! She's the spicaay type!**

**Me: Awww Iggy, I love you -Kisses Iggy over and over-**

**Ke$ha: Eew, like totally eew. Turtlecorn come here, we have some Lissa ass woopen to do! HEEEYYA!**

**Turtlecorn: HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA -Shakes furiously like a chuaiaia(It's a dog, I don't know how to spell it though, so whateva!)**

**Lissa: Come here Fang, I know you-Max comes over and takes a chainsaw and chops of Lissa's artificial boob- Like OW! Yikeeeesss! Fang!**

**Fang: Review to get some more FAX action. **

**Max: YOU SAID MORE THAN THREE WORDS! YIP YIP HURRAY!**

**/\**

**-.-**

**UU**

** ^ Praise the almighty turtlecorn.**

**HHHHOOOOOOOYA!**

**love you **

** -Scherri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know that last chapter like totally sucked, and I am now dating Iggy, so don't get mad you furious Iggy lovers, we're soulmates :D BTW: Turtlecorn is now your god, so worship him you filthy maggots! JK- You know I love you! 3 Also- I wrote High Skewl this way, because I don't like it the other way(High school) It gets exteremely boring saying it like that. Also if you get confused...oh well. Thank you!**

Max POV

-It's like night time now, so don't get confused, DON'T GET CONFUSED!-

I walked up to my mirror, I flipped my bangs out of my face to see my scar that landed right below my eye. This is the scar that holds all my memorys, my treasures, my last moment of my mom. I touched the scar with my right index finger, how did it get there you ask? The night Jeb first abused me. It was so small when I was little, but it grew, because your face doesn't stay the same way your whole life. While I grew, it grew with me. I opened the cabinet that was by the far side of the wall, and drew out my scar lotion, it helps to take away scars.

I opened the lid and slid out the correct amount of lotion to spread on my cheek. The scar was three inches long, and atleast one centimeter wide. My dad had tried to cut my face open, to experament on what lies beneath the skin, the muscle that makes you smile, that makes you frown. He never liked frowns. That's why he never frowned, he believed it was a sin against god. I lathered the lotion on my cheek down to my jaw line. I closed the lid and shut the cabinet. So far for a great day...

"MAX! MAX!" Angel, sheesh can't she give me atleast some time? "Max! JJ's here! Our cousins here! She's back from summer camp! Yay!" JJ was my Aunt M's daughter. JJ hardly talked to people. She was a shy girl. She was only a year younger than me, but sometimes she acted way older than her mom. Talk about mature...

"Max! It's great to see you again! How was the first day of highskewl! Did you like it? I havn't started eigth grade yet, but I can't wait! I get to see my friends again! And OH, SLEEPOVERS! EE-" I clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up! How the hell does a thirteen year old process stuff like that so quickly? Seesh!

I unleashed my hand slowly, making sure she won't babble on like my friend Nudge did. I remember when she gave me that note, she told me to keep it forever, and I'm going to cling to whatever I have, because life over on the Max side, isn't so bright.

"JJ, I understand you havn't seen your friends or anything in like over two months, but for MY sake, CALM DOWN WOMAN!" She nodded and started to smile, but it quickly faded when she remembered something.

"Max, I like totally forgot to tell you! I ran into this one kid and man is he hot! He makes Taylor Lautner seem ugalaay! I mean man oh ma-"

"JJ! What the hell did you want to tell me!"

"Oh right! So I met him and his name is Nick, but he told me to call him Fang!" Umm... "I told him all this stuff, and like I told him you lived here, and he was like 'give this to Max, it's very important', so here" She handed me a note. It read...

_DEAR MAX,_

_I understand I just met you, and lemme tell ya, your just like me. Never wanting to talk to much, unless of course, we're angry. I'm going to say this quickly, and posably easily..._

_Will you go on a date with me? My number is ***-***-****! Txt me if thats a yes._

_-Fang_

_"_OMG! Max, he like totally asked you out on a date! I bet it would be romantic! EEP!" I was personaly shocked. Who knew Fang would have the guts? Hmm... I guess I could go, but where exactly would we be going?

"Max, you should totally go!" Maybe...

"No. JJ I have tons of stuff to do in my life besides go-" JJ took my phone out of my pocket and typed in a number. "HEY!"

"There. Max your going on the date. I txted him and guess what? Your totally going to fall in love with Fang! You can have little Fang babies!" Uh how about...NO!

"JJ...I'm giving you two seconds to get out of this room, before I rant your little ass off on how you won't shut up. Then I'm going to strap you down to the desk and give you a five page report on how babies are made, because obviously babies are "so cute". Got it? The time starts...NOW!" She ran out looking terrified, what have I done?

BBEEEEPPPPP! I checked my phone to see a new message from Fang, GREEEAAATTT. :l Note my sarcasm...

_Hey Max, cool. I am going to pick you up at seven. M'kay?_

Whatever, no slipping out of this one...

_Sure. Casual or like Formal?_

_Casual I guess._ I never texed him back, because well I have nothing more to say. I mean how bad can it be? It's only a stranger I met today...Stranger.

* * *

><p>SIXTY FIFTY EIGHT!<p>

Max POV

"He's coming Max!" I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm going to bust right out of skin, a monster that I would be. A person who would make a fool of myself..

_DING DONG! _I opened the door to reveal Fang wearing a shirt that fit his muscles, his very defined muscles... Man that's hott!

"Uh hey Fang! Umm...where exactly are we going?" I picked up my leather jacket and slid it over my hands and zipped it up.

"It's a suprise Max. Thta's why I didn't text you the address..." JJ started giggling, probably because she's the one that said yes...

I opened the door and looked across my yard, Fang had a GT Mustang! Holy CRAP! "Dude, is that your car! That's freakin awesome! W-wait...aren't you a freshman?" He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Whatever...

"Come on Max, no time for questions, we're going to be late!" I said my good-byes and closed the door. We took the car and drove down the main street road. How he found his way around so quickly, only god knows.

We came to a sudden stop, and I was stunned. He had taken me to the most expensive place in town. Where only the richest could go. My parents were billionairs, yet we still couldn't go in. If you called in advance you'd have a reservation, but that reservation would be four years in advance. How the hell did he get me into this place!

**Me: Where did he take you Max?**

**Max: I can't say, you threatened me with a knife if I said. **

**Me: -nervous laughter- Haha, uh..N-no I d-didn't! Turtlecorn, get the bat. She needs more beatings!**

**Turtlecorn: HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA HUMMANA**

**/\**

**UU**

**^TURTLECORN IS NOW IN A TRANCE... :D**


End file.
